The red Slytherin
by gleekgirl1999
Summary: Lily potter the Slytherin princess has a class to pass. Will she lose her family in the process, or is this love something she will never regret.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I have re-written the first chapter of this story as I did not like how it was progressing. I hope that you will prefer the way this is written now. Please review I would really appreciate it. Josie x

 **The red slytherin**

Lily woke as screaming filling her ears. Her bright brown eyes shot open and grabbing her wand that had been carelessly thrown on her night stand the night before. She clambered out of her bed staggering slowly to her open door. The short 16-year-old peeked her head out of the door to see her mother's body lying eerily still across the hall bleeding. Lily ran, dropping to her knees rashly before placing her wand free hand on her neck. Begging there to be a pulse. Her once pale, soft hands became covered in blood as she removed her hand from her beloved mothers neck. Grasping her to her chest sobbing for what must have been a second before a creak behind her pulled her out of the trance she had become lost in. Flying to her feet she spun to were the creak had been produced to see a gruff, scruffy man holding his wand firmly in front of her. Shakely, she raised her crimson hands placing her wand a good foot in front of her. The man appeared to be twice her small statute and held a smirk on his face scared face. "Well … well look at this, I knew I would find you" he spoke. "Wh... what do you want?" she stammered hoping he words would not suggest just how scared she was. The young girl watched as the man sent a flash of green towards her and before lily could even react properly she deflected the spell, and stupefy at the man before she began running in the opposite direction. Her long legs struggled to continue moving her as fast as she wanted. She ran and ran until she came to a stop and looked at the room that surrounded her. The large bookcases swarmed from the ceiling to the floor on the left side of the room, with a large cream sofa placed in the middle of the room. The dark wood flooring moved into a cream soft carpet and a large painting hung above the fire place. The large chandelier emitted dim light. Lily ran to the fire place before grabbing a handful of black powder, stumbling into the large fireplace. Before lily shouted she glanced around the place she called home before shouting "Malfoy manor" while throwing the powder to the floor…

Lily shot up. With her tired eyes, she began looking around the room, seeing any sign of danger as she used her hand to wipe the sweat that had formed on her forehead as it began to drip down her face, her breathing began to slower and she slowly began to relax as she realised it was only a dream. A horrible dream. Lily looked towards her clock that sat on her dark bedside cabinet. The clock read 5:26am. "Crap" she said peeling off the silk silver quilt that was crumpled on her lap and stood up. She walked across the room and opening her bedroom door. Walking into the hallway she paused for a moment to check she had not woken anyone else in her house. Waiting to hear a noise that did not come she reassured herself that she had not woken anyone in the house and began to walk down the hallway to the stairs descending them tiredly. Holding onto the banister she looked at the large front door where two trunks loitered at the front door.

Today was the day she went back to Hogwarts. She continued to walk until she reached the kitchen. Walking around the large kitchen island she reached the sink, grabbing a glass from the drainer and began filling it with water before she sat down on a stool at the breakfast bar taking sips of her water. Slowly she finished her water, cooling herself before trekking back to her large bed and slowly falling into a dreamless sleep.

 **Lily Pov**

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock ringing. The loud music filling my room. I reached over and pushed the small button turning the horrid contraption off that father insisted I had. It was six thirty and I had not long fallen back to sleep after my nightmare. I pushed my quilt from my body and rolled out of bed. Standing up I began making my bed so that it would look presentable. After doing so I walked around my large double bed placing the throw back onto the bed and walked to the door that adjoined my bathroom to my room.

Walking into my bathroom I flicked on the light and began to get ready. I turned on my shower waiting for it to get warm I brushed my teeth and hopped into the shower throwing my pj's into the basket. Stepping out of the shower after washing I pulled my long hair into a towel and wrapped my body into a large fluffy towel. I turned off the shower and then turned off the light and walked out of the bathroom before closing the door and taking a seat at my dressing table. After drying my long waist length hair, I curled it and transformed it into a dirty blond colour. The best thing about being a metamorphmagus was that I could change my hair colour at will.

I took out my makeup bag from my draw and began to put on some concealer under my eyes to cover the dark circles that had formed from my lack of sleep. Grabbing my eyeshadow pallet, I placed light neutral eyeshadow shade all over my eye lid before taking a dark brown in the crease. This made my dark chocolate coloured eyes stand out. I then lined my eyes in eyeliner in a cat eye and applied mascara to my eye lashes. I then contoured my cheeks and highlighted my face to a point that Dominique would be proud. I then proceeded to apply a dark red lipstick making my plump lips stand out.

Getting up from my dressing table I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled on some underwear before pulling on a pair of high waisted, black, ripped skinny jeans, with a V-necked white top that showed of slight cleavage. I pulled on some lace frilly sock before pulling on some tan 3-inch heeled ankle boots and with laces at the front that I tucked in so that I would not run the risk of tripping over them. I stood straight and looked at myself in the mirror smiling at the girl that stood before me. Grabbing my wand from my night stand and the tan shoulder bag that sat at the end of my bed I tucked my wand inside of it and then walked out of my room closing the door behind me. I took careful steps along the hall way so that I would not fall on the recently waxed fall and smiles at my brothers as I slid down the bannister to the front door where I jumped down. My brothers stood waiting for me at the door. I smiled at James as he tried to ruffle my hair saying, "morning Lil, sleep well?".

"Yes, dear brother of mine" I said smiling cheekily at him as he laughed.

However, Ablus was a completely different manner. Me and Albus have never gotten along and that had grown since we were children especially after I had been placed in slytherin. James and my parents didn't care they weren't happy but they said it was who I was and that was fine however many of my family proceeded to change after my sorting and many of them did not speak to me. I received a glare from Albus to which I matched not really caring. It was his loss at the end of the day. Mum walked into the hallway coming into my view "good morning lily" she said.

"Morning" I replied as mum smiled at me. She handed me my money for the train ride and the first few weeks of Hogwarts. I placed my purse into my bag and waited for the next instructions as to how we were going to go to the train station. I watched as my dad whipped his wand out and the trunks disappeared to where I could only image was the Hogwarts express. This happened every year since I was 11.

"Right James go with your mother and Lily and Albus come with me" said dad. Mum and James proceeded to apparate from the house. Even through James had been out of Hogwarts for a couple of years now he still like to come and say goodbye to me and Albus. Dad grabbed mine and Albus hand and before I could even blink I heard a pop and felt like I was being pulled into a tight tube.

We landed just outside of Kings cross station in a small ally and we all began to walk in the direction of the barrier in between platform 9 ¾ and the muggle station. James and Albus ran into the wall, followed by mum and dad and then myself. I looked around the large platform and saw many of my family stood together.

I followed my father and started saying goodbye to my parents as the train whistled. "Lily promise you will write? And please don't get into trouble" said mum.

I hugged her and dad kissed my cheek saying, "I love you". I quickly promised to write and said my final I love yous to both of my parents. I clambered onto large, red Hogwarts express. Waving goodbye as the train launched forward. I feel forward into a person as I slipped, landing on the hard floor of the now moving train.

I looked up from my spot on the floor and saw the person who I had fallen into. He wore black smart shoes that could not be comfortable, he wore dark denim jeans and a white top that showed off his muscles. Looking up to his face I grimaced of course the one person I can't stand had to be the one I feel into.

"potter if you want to touch me all you had to do was ask" he said holding his hand out for me to grab.

"yeah, no thanks I would rather jump in the back lake" I said standing up on my own, brushing my clothes of and slinging my bag around my shoulder. I watched his face his eyes looked me up and down lingering on my chest. "looks like you're the one who can't keep their eyes off me." I spoke walking around him the other side of the hall way to go to the compartment that would hold my friends.

"you wish. In fact, I bet it's what you dream about isn't it potter. Us alone touching me. Alone in the common room, my hands all over your..."

"SHUT UP Malfoy. I mean it. You are a joke honestly get over yourself I would rather kiss Zambini then be with you" I said. I turned around and began walking down the corridor when he replied.

"That's why your blushing right". With that I could hear his footsteps walking in the opposite direction to me and I began to feel my cheeks redden. This couldn't be happening. I didn't want Malfoy he's disgusting I'm just red with anger. I continued walking, I could feel everyone's eyes on me from inside their compartments. That was the price of not only being a potter but also being the slytherin princess so to speak. When I was sorted, the house loved it and I became loved within my house however I may not like it but I do use it to my advantage sometimes, however, I am not like Malfoy who the rest of my house call the slytherin prince, he is completely cocky and let the fact he was popular go to his head. until I found the compartment and I opened the door greeting my friends.

I stood inside the compartment just being able to close the door when I was bombarded by the tightest hug from my best friend. "Red you're here" she said clinging to me. I laughed hugging her back "Of course I am Lex" I said finally able to get her to let go off me. I sat down next to her and noticed how she had changed while we were on summer holiday. I had not been able to see her all holiday as she went to Mexico with her family. Over the summer, she had died her usually dark black/brown hair to a caramel brown with blonde highlights and had cut her hair so it sat just under her chin, her skin had a soft glow from the summer sun and she had grown at least 3 inches taller so she was now at least a good 6 inches taller than me. She has also gained some killer curves over the holiday. "Lex you look so good. Mexico was good for you" I said sitting down and placing my bag on the floor. I had known Alexis since we were 11, she was my best friend however unfortunately she is in Ravenclaw. As she sat opposite to me I noticed she was wearing a pair of denim shorts and a green skin tight top and her hair half tied up in a bun with the bottom half messily curled framing her perfect face. She had freckles from the sun that and chiselled cheeks. Her bright blue eyes were popping from her natural makeup. As well as Lex in the compartment there was also my cousin Dominique. She was a other best friend Dominique was in slytherin with me. Her blond hair had wide pink streaks running through it as it fell down her back. She wore neutral make up and a pair of white denim dungarees with a pink crop top underneath. She smiled at me and nodded as she continued the conversation she was having with a younger girl that was Alexis sister. Annabelle smiled at me before asking Dominique another question about the sorting.

I woke up to Lex telling me I needed to get change and saw Dom pull down the curtain on the doors window, telling us it was safe to get changed in here as there were no boys. I pulled my folded uniform from my bag that was sill laying carelessly on the floor and placed it on my now vacant seat. I placed my school shoes on the floor and pulled off my boots and placed them in my bag. I loved my bag because mum has spelled it to be bigger on the inside then what it was. I pulled off my jeans and socks folding them up pulling on my tights and tight black skirt, pulling off my top I shrugged on my white school shirt before tucking it into my skirt that was no were near the appropriate length as it sat a good 4 inches above my knee. I slipped my feet into the 3 inch heels that were my school shoes while I wrapped my green and silver tie around my neck making sure it sat just right. I pulled on my green jumper over my shirt and tie and left my blazer on the seat to put on just as we pulled in as it was still to hot in the September heat to wear it as well as my jumper. I put all of my clothes in my bag and pulled out my mirror to check that my makeup had not smudged and it hadn't so I sat back in my chair and challenged Dom to a game of exploding snaps.

The train journey lasted a short hour after I got changed and as I left the compartment I pulled on my form fitting blazer with the Hogwarts crest embroidered onto it with slytherin written on it underneath. I grabbed my bag and linked arms with Dom and Lex walking out of the train. Everyone watched us as we walked towards the end of the platform with Annabelle. Wants we got to the end we all wished Annabelle good look and reassured her the sorting would be fine. We got into a carriage and made our way to the castle for my 6th year.

Walking into the great hall Lex hugged me and Dom goodbye and went to sit at the ravenclaw table. Me and Dom sat at the slytherining table talking through the sorting until it got to Annabelle. Annabelle sat at the stool and I felt somewhat nerves for her, just the way I had felt all those years ago. After a few seconds the hat yelled out "ravenclaw" I smiled as her blond head It was our good night message to each other if we knew we bobbed to her table where he sister hugged her. I felt happy for both Lex and Annabelle.

After that I watched the rest of the sorting Mcgonagall began her speech. "Good evening and welcome students or for most of you I should say welcome back. However, if you have just arrived or have been here awhile I would just remind you of a few things. The forbidden forest is most forbidden so do not go in there and this year the 6 and 7 years will be taking a special class. So tomorrow morning I would like all 6th and 7th year to stay at their house tables after breakfast please but until then please enjoy the feast and have a lovely evening." I watched the table as the food appeared in front of me and began to put potatoes on my plate as well as some chicken and gravy before picking up my fork and eating some. "So red what do you think this class will be?" Dom asked.

"I'm not sure I guess we find out tomorrow" I said finishing my food.

"Lil you've seemed off all day are you okay?" she asked whispering in my ear.

"Just another nightmare" I said half smiling at her. She smiled back at me before spilling some of her dinner down her which I couldn't help but laugh at.

Not long after the feast finished we walked down to our common room, we walked up to our room. Our room had dark green walls and had a large window that you could see the black lake through it was magical. Me and Dom had shared a room with one other girl but she tended to keep to herself and was never really in the room so we tended to let her be. There was a large fore place in our room, that we had light most of the time in the winter as it tended to become quite cold down in the dungeons. Dom's bed had black and green lace bedding with lots of pillows whereas, mine was silver like it was at home and had a large grey throw that I loved so much and gave me extra warmth it was lovely. We both went into the shared bathroom and proceeded to take off our makeup and have showers. We both brushed our teeth and clambered into bed in green pjs. I laid there for what seemed like seconds enjoying the feeling of my soft bedding and my warm bed before seep over took me.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Red Slytherin**

 **Chapter 2**

I blinked as my alarm blared next to my ear. Squinting I sat up, pushing the button to turn my alarm off. Whipping my eyes, I rolled out of bed standing onto the soft springy carpet. I walked over to Dom and shook her. "Dom get up. I mean it…" I whispered close to her face. In this light, she almost blended into her bed spread with her pale skin. "GET UP" I shouted at her. She jumped before rolling over throwing her pillow at my head.

"I'm up, god Lil chill" she said as I threw her pillow back at her as she got up and sloppily started to make her bed. I saunter back over to my four-poster bed making it neat and then sat at my dressing table. It was one of the luxuries of being a slytherin we got dressing tables. I pulled my makeup bag from the draw it sat in and did a natural make up look with a nude lip as it was officially the first day of school and no matter what even I couldn't get away with a right lipstick today. I pulled the bobble that held up my hair in a messy bun and pulled it down so it fell to the middle of my back in a mass of messy weaves. I brushed my hair so it was all soft and knot free and kept the same blond I had the day before except made it slightly darker. I straightened my hair with my wand, when it was straightened it fell nearly an inch longer. I braided the front of my hair so that it would not annoy me in the day while I was in classes. It was a never-ending struggle for me.

I stood from my dressing table checking for one last time that I was happy with my appearance before walking over to my trunk that sat at the bottom of my bed. I opened it and pulled out a folded white, short sleeve shirt, a jumper with the slytherin crest, my blazer and a lose skirt and tights. I placed them on my bed and went to brush my teeth in the bathroom. After brushing my teeth, I walked to my bed and pulled off my pjs and pulled on my tights, my skirt that reached the middle of my thighs, I tucked my shirt into my skirt and wrapped my tie around my neck before pulling my jumper on as well as my blazer. I buttoned up my blazer and slipped my feet into the same shoes I wore the day before. I stood looking down at my uniform final feeling at home at Hogwarts again.

I grabbed my bag that I had thrown on the floor at the bottom if my bed the night before and waited for Dom by the door. She was dressed in similar clothes except she chose not to wear her blazer and her tie was not straight like my own. James Karker nose was straighter then her tie and that had been broken numerous times that not even a spell could fix that one. Dom's hair was placed in a pony tail that swung every time she moved. She smiled at me as she grabbed her bag. "ready Red?" she said holding her arm out for me to grab.

"Always, let's go address our kingdom" I said laughing as we walked through the door and linking my arm through hers. We walked down the steps into the common room when we heard the devil spawn himself.

"Well look at this. Princess Potter and her bitchy bestie" Scorpius Malfoy mimicked as he sat on the emerald green sofa near the door, that we unfortunately had to pass to leave.

"Lil don't he's not worth it". Dom pleaded trying to tug me out of the common rooms door but I just couldn't let it go. How dare he call Dom. I spun around on my heels, striding over until I was stood less than a foot away from him. He had proceeded to stand up when he noticed I was coming his way. I had to look up at him because he was so damn tall.

"What the hell is your problem? huh come on Malfoy" I said glaring at him. This was stupid now I'm so sick of putting up with his crap. This had happened since first year. I had never done anything to him and he just had to carry it on why couldn't he grow up.

He laughed at me "my problem is you. You walk around like you own the place, you and all your family all because you are a Potter. I'd leave before I hurt your ego anymore little girl". He looked like he was enjoying this it really annoyed me. He wore that Malfoy smirk that I just wanted to punch right of his slimy face.

"First MY NAME IS NOT LITTLE GIRL. Secondly your pathetic you know that. You're a joke. Get over yourself Malfoy. " I said. I felt Dom tugging at my arm but I refused to move staring at him the way he was at me. It was like his eyes were boring into my soul like he was almost reading my every thought that I could possess.

"Lil lets go. Come on we need to get breakfast" Dom said finally tugging me away. It was more like I let her pull me, as I whipped around my hair flying out around me I lifted my head up and refused to let him ruin my day with his blasted attitude. As we walked out of the door I could hear Malfoy laughing with his stupid friends that were to naive to see how much of a prick he actually is. I shook my head and continues talking to Dom about what this new class maybe.

We both walked into the great hall with are heads held high. As we walked in our shoe's clinked on the tiled floor and everyone turned to look at us. Lex smiled and waved at us from her table and I could see Annabelle laughing with some other first years. Even thought we were not in the same house are friendship was strong and I loved her like a sister it was great.

Me and Dom walked over to our table and began to eat, I grabbed two rashes of bacon and some eggs. I also grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice. I began to eat as Malfoy walks through the door with his posse and smirks at me it takes all my being not hit him right then and there. One day someone is going knock him of his high horse and I can't wait for it to happen.

"Hey lily, hey Dom" said Marco Flint as he spoons some porridge into his mouth. Marco had dark black hair, he had tanned skin that had a glow to it and he had bright blue eyes. He was a 7th year and played quidditch. He has a huge crush on Dom but refuse to tell her. It's so painfully obvious as well and I don't know how she can't see it. Normally he's so uncomfortable around her it is kind of funny. However, Dom is so blinded to anyone liking her that it's hard for him to get it across to her. I feel sorry for him.

As I was eating I saw Malfoy's friends staring at me after he laughed at something. He hung around with a group of other 7th years like Kyle Zambini, Katy Parkinson, Luaus James and henry flint who was Marcos twin. It's a shame that he wasn't as nice as his brother but oh well. It unnerved me but I wasn't about to let him ruin my 6th year because he couldn't be as mature as any other 7th year it was stupid.

Professor Slughorn came around with are timetables just after we finished eating. On my time table, it did not tell me what this new class was it just said I would have it every day for an hour, sometimes more and on a Monday I would have it as my first lesson after I would have potions and then charms and defence against the dark arts and my last class would be transfigurations. Monday would be a rough day.

After 20 minutes of us all eating are breakfast the teaches told everyone but 6th and 7th years to go to their first lesson the hall buzzed with the most noise I have heard all morning it was like everyone was vibrating. Like a group of bees had just left there hive. I sat in silence while I listened to the conversation between Dom and Marco; it was quite entertaining. I think they would be really cute together. After all the younger years had left the hall and the great big doors had been closed it was considerably quieter. Professor Mcgonagall stood at the front of the hall and we all turned to look at her. She looked excited. Her face was covered in a wide smile and her eyes shown with excitement. I haven't ever seen her like this it was weird. It was almost like we were being set up. It unnerved me and by Dom's body language it must have done the same. The way Dom's shoulders slowly hunched over and her legs jumped slightly of the floor told me I should be worried.

"Welcome all 6th and 7th years this year we are doing a special class for all of you. This class may be a bit of a surprise for all of you but we have got all of your parent's permissions. In fact all parents were extremely for this class. In this class, you will be partnered with someone of the opposite sex and you will raise a family for the rest of the year."

There was a course of "what's" and "no's" form many in the year groups but I remained silent. I didn't see how pairing up girls and boys would stop this but I suppose if the parents have agreed what could I possibly do.

"QUIET, I will not have you behaving like this. This class is being held because the percentage of teen witches becoming pregnant has risen and we believe this will help all of you to understand the risk and how hard parenting can be. This class will be 45% of your final grades for the year and if a student decided not to contribute in this class they will not graduate or move to seventh year. Therefore, I expect you all to listen." She looked around the room smiling. Her smile almost reached her eyes. I couldn't believe this. It was a joke.

"In a moment, you will be paired with someone who has been selected to be your perfect partner. We will not be changing these partners at all and as students you will have to make the best out of all the situations that you may be given. Theses partners have been chosen based on compatibility and test scores. I will start paring couple now please be quite and when you have got your partner I want you to come and stand next to each other."

I turned to Dom and smiled. "So, who do you think you will be paired with?" she asked me.

I shrugged "I don't know but as long as it isn't Malfoy ill live, I mean who would be worse than that" I said. Dom laughed at this and drank some more juice that still remained on the large table in front of us. She turned to Marco and smirked "how much do you want to bet she ends up with Malfoy". I must have looked like a fish out of water; my mouth open so wide. I couldn't believe her. I closed my mouth shut not believing what had just been said. Damn her.

"A gallon that she isn't with Malfoy" he said laughing at my expression. He pulled his hand out for Dom to shake. Dom placed her hand in his and said, "A gallon says she is.". I hit her lightly on her arm and glared at her.

"How dare you. Are you trying to torture me? Really I would rather die" I said hitting her again.

"Well we are about to see wont we" she said turning me to look back at the front of the great hall. It was almost like she wanted to see this happen to me.

Professor Mcgonagall shushed us all and began to list of partners. She read them from a large piece of parchment that seemed to go on forever. After 5 pairs were called Dom's name was called.

"Dominique Weasley and Marco Flint" I saw Dom blush before standing up, she smiled at me and it showed me just how awkward she felt and began walking next to Marco in the line behind the other pairs. She looked at me as she stood there, I could tell he was as uncomfortable as she was because kept playing with his hair. They were both almost cute but I did not feel any sympathy for their awkwardness because of what they just said.

It must have been another 5 minutes until I heard Albus name. "Albus Potter and Alexis Winch" I felt sorry for Lex she was paired with my horrid brother of all people as she stood in the line I smiled at her trying to make her feel better. Albus refused to look at me. His dark brown hair sat on the top of his head in a giant mess and his glasses were resting to far down his nose to even help him see. You could see the grimace on his face all the way from where I sat. Poor Lex. After 20 minutes my name still had not been called and I began to worry not many people were left and then it came…

"Lily Luna Potter and Scorpius Malfoy". We were the last pair and I knew I had to stand but I wasn't sure if I could even stand because my legs had just turned to jelly locked into place. Rooted to the hard tile floor. I slowly pushed myself up of the table and made my way to where Malfoy was standing. With his long legs, he could get there faster than I could. Why was the world doing this to me? Why me? I'm a good person I don't deserve this torture. As I stood in my spot next to the devil himself I saw Dom smirk at me. I really do hate her sometimes.

As we were the last pair I was able to lean on the table next to me so that I would not fall over just in case my shock over took me. Before I even had chance to say anything professor Mcgonagall spoke again. "Madame Pomfrey will now give you a potion and I ask both you and your partner to put in a single hair from your head and after the potion has stopped bubbling for the girl to drink the potion. This potion will allow the women to become pregnant. After that I want you to sit with your partner before we take you to your new living quarters for the rest of the year. This potion will be the first step to your pregnancy in the first week you will go through some of the symptoms of pregnancy in the first trimester. The first trimester will last for 3 weeks and then you shall move onto the second. We will have lessons every day to give you more information as well as parenting classes. You have been excused from all lessons today to make sure that you can get used to your new surroundings" I stood there unsure of what to do. I looked around the great hall to see I wasn't the only girl that looked uncomfortable with her partner. At least I wasn't alone in this.

Madame Pomfrey walked passed me and handed me a vial of what looked like frog spit. Hopefully it would not taste like it. I opened the vial pulling out the cork and placed the cork on the table. I pulled out one of my long hairs and placed it into the vial and watched as it sparkled and my hair disappeared. I looked up at Malfoy and noticed he hadn't moved to take one of his hairs from his massive head. "Uh…. Malfoy" I said hoping for him to just give me the hair.

"What?" he said staring at me like I had two heads. Is he really going to be this stubborn? I shook my head and reached up and pulled a hair from his head which was considerably hard for me saying he was like a bloody giant. He looked to be at least 9 inches taller them me but it could be more.

"Ow. You bloody pain" he said rubbing his head and glaring at me. If looks could kill I reckon I would have been more than six feet under in that second. However, I smirked at him and placed the hair in vial watching as it bubbled.

"You weren't going to give it to me and I don't fail so stop being a big baby about this class" I said. The vial had gone from a gross green colour to a yellow. The bubbling had stopped but I was still not sure on taking this potion. what was I getting myself in for?

"Well bloody drink it then I don't want to be here forever" he said glaring at me. I stared at it for a few seconds before lifting it up to my mouth and taking it back in one go. Luckily it didn't taste as gross as normal potions but that doesn't mean it was nice either. It almost tasted like dirt or tree bark from a jelly bean from a Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans that I had once eaten as a child. After I finished it the vial disappeared from my hand and I took a seat back on the slytherin table. Malfoy had remained standing while I went to take a seat but had soon followed me to take a seat glaring at me as his elbow brushed mine harshly. This was going to be hard. I rested my head on my hands as Dom and Marco came and sat across from us. Dom smirked at me as she saw my unhappy expression.

"Told you Lil, and you owe me a gallon pay up" she said waving her newly polished nails at Marco as he pulled a gallon out of his pocket handing it over to my gloating cousin. I hate my life. I glared at her and her gloating and said shut up.

This year was going to be torture. After everyone had taken their potions we all sat are tables with are partners as professor told us that we all would be living in a house. We would be living in this house all year and on the holidays, we would have to take turns on going to are partners house and the first holiday would be the boys holiday so their partner would have to come to their house with him. This means that I will be in the Malfoy house hold over Christmas. Yay… Not. After professor Mcgonagall had told us all of this she began to show us were we would be living. We would all be living with are partners on the Hogwarts grounds in houses that would represent the kind of income that would be received by both partners if they were married.

After 10 minutes of walking we were led to village that was exceptionally beautiful. There were many houses. On the outside of the village there was a map that showed us were our houses were. Many couples were shown classy looking family homes that were much smaller them my home. They were so pretty I would not have minded living in them for a year. After Mcgonagall had shown many of the couple to their homes there were only 5 pairs left. Me and Malfoy, Albus and Lex, Dom and Marco and two more pairs that were both seventh years and from Hufflepuff and I did not know them. The two pairs that I didn't know were placed in lovely mansion like homes that that many windows and beautiful landscapes. Albus and Lex were placed in a mansion that looked a lot like my house at home except it was white and was slightly cleaner then what I remember my home being. Dom and Marco was placed in a mansion next to Lex's except it was incredibly modern with large floor to ceiling windows and it was made from woods and white walls, the house was very much Dom's taste and it was incredible.

Finally came mine and Malfoys home. The mansion was massive and must have been at least 4 times the size of the potter home. It was all made of stone and had many columns around the front of the home from what I could see. It was sandy coloured and had large rounded windows that looked to let in lots of light. I walked along the drive and ran my hands along the beautiful flowers that were on both sides. The grass was mowed perfectly without a grain out of place and the path had not one lump or bump in it. The house loomed over me, it would have been threatening if the house was not a stunning and well looked. There was a button placed next to the large door which I could only assume was the doorbell. I pushed open the large wooden front door to reveal a stunning foyer. It had stunning wood floors that were shining so much I could see my reflection in them. There were doors that I could see that led to a large living room with what looked to be the most comfortable cream sofa and a large beautiful fire place. As I looked around the living room I noticed many thing from my bedroom at home. My vase that had LP carved into it was placed on a beautiful grey table that sat under one of the large windows. It had beautiful emerald flowers blossoming in a way that spoke elegance and grace. It was magnificent. My throw was thrown over the sofa in a fashionable manner. It was almost like I had lived in the home all of my life.

I continued looking around the home and found a large kitchen which I couldn't wait to bake in. it had a large fridge and a gorgeous cooker. Before ascending the large staircase that sat in the magnificent foyer, I also found a swimming pool that was heated or at least spelled to be, a library and art room which interested me greatly. Light seeped into the room and showed the view of the garden. It was stunning there were many trees in full bloom as well as beautiful flowers in numerous colours. It also showed a large pool and hot tub that I couldn't wait to be in. I also found a well-polished black piano.

I walked up the grand staircase to find a corridor that led to a nursery that was coloured in unsex colours. It was decorated in pastel yellows and greens, with a large painted wall of the house like it was a castle, I was stunned. There was also a play room next to the nursery as well as two spare rooms down the corridor. there was also a large family bathroom in this corridor. Turning the opposite way I walked down the other corridor until I found two bedrooms. One was decorated in creams and greys as well as green that was defienlty my room as it was the exact same as my room at home. With the same bed and everything. The other was decorated in light blues and silvers which I could only guess is Malfoys. Hopefully with this large home I can just ignore him all year. That would be a god send. I had completely forgotten about the devil himself until I had seen his room. A part of me wanted to go and snoop in his room but another part of me knew it was wrong so I did not.

Striding into my room I sat on my bed and looked out of the large window just opposite it. I laid down onto my bed and closed my eyes all for a second before looking at the time on the alarm clock next to me. It read 11:45 am. It had taken a while to look around the home. I pulled myself up and decided since I had no lessons for the day that I would go for a swim.

I glided over to my chest of draws and pulled out a black and white spotted bikini. I pulled off all of my clothes and pulled it on. I walked over to the mirror to check I looked presentable. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and then proceeded to charm my makeup onto my face so that it would stay waterproof. I threw all of my discarded uniform into the washing hamper and walked to the bathroom to grab a large fluffy blue towel. I padded through the house until I reached the outside where I dropped the towel onto one of the chairs that lay around the pool before jumping in.

I was submerged in water. It cooled me instantly from the warm summer heat that had not yet began to leave in early September. I pushed from the bottom of the pool when my lungs began to demand oxygen and swam over to the side floating on my back with my eyes closed. It was the most relaxed I had been since arriving at school.

"Well who know Princess Potter had a figure after all" there is was my snap straight back into reality. The devil himself. My eyes snapped open and my hand clung to then edge of the pool.

"What do you want Malfoy?" he crouched down to my level on the pool side almost baiting me. I began to feel so conscious with his eyes on me.

"Who said I wanted something? I may have just wanted to aggravate you, to annoy you because I'm bored of this stupid class already." God what is wrong with him. He really wants to annoy me because he has no friends.

"Oh, go annoy your friends, oh wait that would require you to have some" I pushed from the side of the pool and stepped around Malfoy before grabbing my towel and wrapping it around my wet frame. Walking away I could hear him stand.

I had almost reached the back door before I heard him again. "At Least my family loves me Potter. You were the biggest disappointment going you. Oh I sure would have loved to see the face on your poor mother when she realised her youngest daughter was in the house were Voldemort himself had lived. You are a mistake they should have just stopped at Albus ". The tears sprung in my eyes and before I could stop myself the sob had launched from my chest and was the only sound that could be heard. It was like the world had gone blank

The only thing I could think of to do was run. I ran and ran and before I realised it I was laying on my bed, sobbing uncontrollably. I'm not sure how long I had sobbed before I had fallen to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Red Slytherin**

 **Chapter 3**

The feeling of being sick awoke me. Staggering from my bed I ran to the toilet barely lifting the lid before my stomach had emptied itself. It continued until my stomach had complete emptied itself. I rested my sweaty head on the cool rim of the toilet before pushing myself up onto my shaky legs, flushing the toilet as I did so. I stood there for a few minutes before I decided that I was okay to move without the risk of repeating what had just happened and proceeded to brush my teeth with the lilac tooth brush that sat in the holder. Looking at myself in the mirror I saw that my eyes held dark circles and my face was still red and blotchy from crying the previous day. My skin looked dull and pale unlike the day before when I looked radiant. I couldn't believe that I had let him get to me. Malfoy of all people.

I ran the warm water before taking my face cloth and wiping over my skin; slowly my colour began to return. It was no longer as blotchy but it still remained pale but that was nothing make up couldn't fix. I wiped the sleep from eyes and rung out the cloth leaving it to dry on the edge of the sink, while doing this I shed my bikini that I had slept in and started running the shower. After it had warmed to the correct temperature I stepped in. The warm water graced my aching body. Closing my eyes, I pushed myself to feel better to not let the devil get into my head but it hurt. What he had said was a fear I had held since I was a child and no amount to encouragement that it was okay for me to be in slytherin had stopped that because action speak louder than words and in my case, it showed. Especially when no one knew that half of your family didn't speak to you. I pushed the tears from eyes as I washed my hair and body with strawberry body wash and shampoo/condition. I would not get upset today. It was going to be a good day. Or at least one could hope.

Stepping out of the shower I turned it off and pulled a towel around myself. Shuffling from the bathroom I sat down at the dressing table and proceed to put on my make up so that it covered my blotchy face. I contoured my face and did a perfect cat eye to make sure I looked better than normal. Combing my hair, I made it a light brown colour so that I could not be linked to looking like a Malfoy today. God Forbid. I dried it with my wand before platting it so that it was out of my way. I couldn't deal with it today.

Standing from the dressing table I changed into my uniform and grabbed my bag filling it with my potions and history of magic book. I also made sure that I had all my quills and parchment. Slinging the bag over my shoulder I walked passed the living room and out of the door before I could even see Malfoy.

Walking to the great hall my stomach churned. As much as I wanted to eat I did not wish to repeat what had happened this morning. Walking through the large doors I spotted Dom sitting at our table. The table was fairly empty as it was early in the morning but soon the table would be full. Gliding over to her I sat opposite to her smiling slightly as I grabbed a piece of toast no matter what my stomach seemed to think I needed to eat.

"How are you Lil? Survived a night with Malfoy I see" she says in between shovelling eggs into her mouth. I swear I saw eggs fly from her mouth.

"I'm fine. It could be worse." Biting into my toast and slowly chewing. "I mean I definitely can't promise not to kill him after yesterday." With me saying that she dropped her fork down in her plate with a loud clatter.

"What Happened Yesterday?" he eyes never left mine as I swallowed slowly before looking back at up her.

"Dom, it doesn't matter. It was just Malfoy being Malfoy and I over reacted." I couldn't bear to look at her eyes because if I did she would know how truly upset I was with what he has said.

She grabbed hold of my free hand. "What did he do?" I knew I shouldn't have said anything me and my big mouth.

"He just said some stuff that is all" looking down at are now joined hands. It made me feel loved and cared for. She squeezed my hand almost pulling the words put of me. "It was something like at least my family love me and talk to me unlike yours. I just reacted badly and let him get to me." She raised from her seat as he walked through the door of the great hall. Why now. Her angry sets approached him quickly. You could see the anger radiating from her.

Before I could stop her, she had already begun to stride up to Malfoy. "Oi who the hell do you think are? What gives you the right to say what you said to her? You are evil and disgusting. You have no clue what she went through your horrible excuses for a person." She screamed almost running at him. At this point he had looked at her just as her fist collided with his face. He stumbled slightly from the shock before almost smirking.

"You think I care? Was Little Lily hurt from what I said what a shame. She needed to be knocked down a few notches anyway." She continues to push him until his back must have hit the edge of the hard stone wall.

"You are such a prick. She has done nothing to you, NOTHING." At this point, everyone was looking at us as I tried to pull Dom away from the smirking Malfoy. Malfoy then proceeded to push Dom and as he did so I toppled over and before I knew it had hit my head and everything went black…

Bright lights blinded me. Blinking I could hear people talking in hushed whispers. Slowly my eyes began to open to where I saw what seemed to be too very blond males, a brown-haired woman and a teacher. Slowly the picture before me become clearer as I noticed it was Malfoy and what I can only assume was his parents from what my father had told me and Professor Mcgonagall.

"Lily don't try and get up you banged your head pretty hard would you like some water?" professor asked and all I could do is nod as my throat was extremely dry. As she handed me a glass of water I slowly took a few sips of it before she took it back off me and it placed it on the table beside the bed I was laying on.

"Can you please tell me your side of the story lily just so I am clear of the situation. Miss Weasley has already told me but just to be clear" slowly I nodded and told her everything that had happened and what Malfoy had said the day before to what had happened in the hall. Occasionally I had to stop the tears from falling and I could not look up from my lap as I retold the story.

"Miss potter I believe that there is something that Mr Malfoy would like to say to you" I slowly looked up from my lap to see that his mother was smiling at me gently.

"Pott… Lily I am sorry. I should not have said what I said. It was incredibly wrong of me and you did not deserve it." I could feel his eyes on me but I could not stand to look at him, even his presence made me want to cry right now.

All of a sudden, I could feel someone's hand grasp mine. "Lily if I may call you that. I am very sorry for my son's actions all of these years it is not how we have raised him" looking at his mother I couldn't help but see how much he looked like his mum. Her dark hair fell over her shoulders as if she had run her hands through it 100 times and her greens eyes shine in a way that scream she had been crying.

"Mrs Malfoy, it is not your fault. I do believe that this was all of Scorpius doing and even a parent cannot fix how their child acts." I said my throat still scraping as I spoke. She squeezes my hand before offering me more water witch I take quickly nodding a thank you.

"I hope you can forgive my son Lily. Sometimes I wish he did not take after me so much as he very clearly does. I just hope that with this project you too will be able to get along. I still hope that you trust us enough to come and spend Christmas with us." This was the first time I had heard his father speak.

Looking up at him I could see that he would have been extremely handsome at my age. "of course, Mr Malfoy even with this disagreement and the terrible bandage that is attached to my head I do not doubt that you would hurt me in my stay at the manor over Christmas time. I just hope that me and your son may be able to get along for the sake of the project." I said finally finding enough words with the water Mrs Malfoy had given me.

"Lily I am honestly so sorry. I didn't know it would affect you badly what I said and I am willing to stop this feud if you are for the sake of your health as well as the babies." Scorpius said sticking his and out for me to shake.

"Truce is settled" shaking his hand I felt a spark. Looking at his eyes they were glistening. What just happened. Looking around I saw his parents smiling at each other as if there was some unspoken conversation going on. "Professor when can I leave?" I asked shifting against the uncomfortable pillows that propped me up. I brushed my hair from my face as Mrs Malfoy helped me sit up.

"You may leave soon however, I would like you stay and get to know the Malfoy family better before you can leave. Malfoy pregnancies tend to be slightly more difficult according to Mrs Malfoy and therefore I think it would be good for you to talk to each other. I would also like the baby to be checked before you leave. Your parents were not able to come but he has sent a letter for you to read when you leave. I shall leave now I assume we will all be able to get long accordingly."

There was a chorus of good byes as she walked to the doors and left us in an uncomfortable silence. Stared at my hands and it felt like an eternity until I heard a chair being scraped along the floor and placed near my bed. Looking up I saw that Scorpius had pulled a chair from the other bed and placed it next to his mothers.

Finally, it was Mrs Malfoy that spoke. "Lily I would like it if you call me Astoria. If that is okay of course." She smiled at me sweetly as I looked up at her face. she was stunning, her dark hair held all of its rich colour and her eyes shone. Her cheek bones were high on her face and she had this aura about her that however, with age you could see the tiny wrinkles that graced her face round her eyes made me want to trust her.

"Of course, I will call you that Mrs… Astoria. It would be my pleasure. I'm sorry was not able to introduce myself correctly, my name is Lily Luna." I said sticking my hand out for her to shake. I was very uncomfortable but I refused to let it show. She shook my small hands slightly I then turned to do the same with Mr Malfoy but found that he had stood from his seat and the placed his arms around me and hugged me tightly before letting go and sitting back in his previous seat.

"Please call me Draco Lily. I'm sorry if I scared you but I do not tend to do things the way I used to as a boy" he said smiling ever so slightly. His face lit up as he did so. His eyes were somewhat cold before were as now it was almost like they were being melted by the brightest of suns. I smiled back at him nodding.

"Lily how are you feeling. Have you shown any pregnancy symptom's yet? I know you took the potion yesterday but as an it is a Malfoy baby you tend to get symptoms earlier. They like to make sure that people are aware they are there. Scorpius was very adamant to be known bout before I even though I could be pregnant. I had the worse morning sickness." She said.

I nodded slowly looking a Scorpius slightly as he tuned to look at my belly almost in siprise that it was actually happening. He caught my eyes and almost seemed to be sincere in his apology. The way his eyes seemed to hold a sadness that I could not portray. I looked over at his mother again. "I was very sick this morning to were it made me feel very dizzy. It was not the most enjoyable thing I have ever experienced." I spoke. This was very new to me and I couldn't help feeling slight unsure of what to tell the women.

"that is very normal" gesturing to Scorpius she continued "I was sick for weeks to were Draco would have to help me get around in the morning because it made me feel so ill. I'm sure my Scorpius will be as helpful won't you dear?"

"Of course, mum. If that is what lily requires." He said and I swear I almost heard some sarcasm in his answer but with one look form his father he closed his mouth and seemed to regret his tone.

"Did you always know you wanted a son?" I asked somewhat apprehensive in asking the question.

This time it was not Astoria who spoke but it was Draco. "Malfoys tend not to have girls. Long ago are history was written with just male heirs and since the 1500s the Malfoys have only had male heirs. So, it may not have been a choice for both me and my wife but we love him no matter what even if sometimes he can be a big pain in my arse. Therefore, I would be highly surprised if you have a girl." He said smiling at his son as he spoke. Maybe my family are wrong about the Malfoys. I believe they may have changed. After all, not everyone stays the same.

"so, it is unheard of a Malfoy having a daughter? That must have been very hard on all of those women who had only wished for a daughter their whole life and then to not get one." I said. I found it very strange how the Malfoys had not produced a female for so many century's. How strange?

"It must have been very hard for those women and yes, it is pretty much unheard of. However, there is prophesy that when ice meets fire there shall be a female Malfoy and only then will the Malfoys be able to produce girls" Mr Malfoy spoke and the way he had spoken enticed me. How interesting. I began to get lost in thought as the healer approached me and asked if now was a good time to check on the baby that had begun to grow in my womb. I nodded yes and Astoria grabbed my hand as she saw my Nevers look on my face smiling at me in a way only a mother could. The healer raised her wand and spoke in a language that I could not understand. As a soft light began to raise from my stomach I felt sick again.

"The Baby is fine. I believe that your fall did not injure him or her and that no harm was caused. I do warn you thought that you must be more careful because this project will require this baby to be looked after properly. No more accidents for you" she said cheerily. She then told me that I was safe to leave. However, as I slowly began to move my legs from the bed my eyes began to get blurry and I Slowly I began to feel dizzy again. I did not know where this was coming from and my face must have shown so because both of Malfoys parents sprung from there seats as it all began to fade into darkness again…

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review.

J x


	4. Chapter 4

**The Red Slytherin**

 **Chapter 4**

My eyes slowly moved under my closed lids. The light too bright for me to open them. I could hear loud yelling. I could not determine whose voice was whose. They all mixed into one. Suddenly the darkness was lifted and I felt better. However, the yelling did not stop. It only seemed to get louder the more awake I became.

"I'm going to blast his head off I swear to god. What the hell is wrong with him?" Whoever was shouting had seemed to suppress anger and had become murderous "Her own fucking brother, who would do this not once did I raise my wand at her" I realised that it was Scorpius voice that was the loudest. There seemed to be genuine anger in his voice. I blinked lightly before I felt someone's hand move my hair from my face. The hand continued to smooth my hair further from my face as they began to speak.

"Lily how do you feel?" asked Scorpius mother. Her voice was laced with concern. The type of concern only a mother could hold. I nodded not being able to speak as she passed me some water and placed a cool rag on my forehead cooling me down. I gently sipped the water as both men turned to look at my now awake form. Mr Malfoy allowed me space whereas, Scorpius bounded over to my side. It showed the difference in their personalities.

"Lily are you okay?" he asked. I was well aware of the concern then was written on his face. His blond hair was no longer messy it was more like a bird's nest on top of his head as if he had ran his large hand through it more than 1000 times and his normally smooth features were creased from his anger though I couldn't help wondering why he was so angry.

I nodded before asking what had happened. "You fainted my dear again. As you were getting up you fainted and if it was not for my husband's quick thinking in catching you you would have had another bruise to add to the other." Spoke Astoria she pulled the rag from my head.

"Why did I faint?" I asked in a small voice. Not feeling a 100%. My body felt weak and heavy like when I had fallen of my broom as a child. It was the only time that I had ever felt weak. I began to sit up slightly with Astoria help. She pushed pillows behind me so that I did not have to work hard on staying up right.

"Madame Pomfrey tested you and it turns out someone placed a spell on you. The spell was meant to leave you bed bound and weak. The spell would have eventually left you comatose until someone had lifted it. However, now the spell has been reversed. It may take a few weeks for your body to be 100% but you should be okay form now on you will just have to be careful." Said Draco. He looked from me to Scorpius and seemed nerves. I could tell that he was hiding something from me even thought I had not known him that long. What was they hiding from me but then I reminded the one piece of information they had kept from me.

Who did it?

"Who cast the spell?" looking down at my nails, I hoped they would not give me an answer. Looking up no one dared look at me in the eyes. They all avoided it like the plague even sweet Astoria but I had to know no matter how much it may hurt me. "Tell me" … "Please I need to know" shaking I looked at Scorpius.

"Albus" slowly he stepped forward. My breathing slowed, taking deep breath I stared ahead of me. "Lily it's okay" I heard him say but before I knew what was happening Albus had walked into the infirmary with my family behind him. However, it was everyone but Dom and Hugo as well as those who no longer went to the school. Everyone that now stood in the room disliked me. Except the Malfoys. I moved to stand but Mr Malfoy would not allow me to. Albus moved to the end of the bed but still stood a few feet away almost scared to see me.

"Oh, look at that Little lily has awoken. Shame really." He said smirking at me. He looked around at the Malfoys that now stood around me like a protective barrier. "Aha I knew it. You always did have a thing for you own kind. Those Evil, Dark, manipulative type. Isn't that right lily? I mean a slut like you had to go and get in with the darkest family of all" he said pushing my buttons in a way that he had always loved to do.

"Shut up Albus. I hate you" I said as tears trying to leak form my green eyes. I went to stand but still Draco refused.

"Look at that you are not a Potter your dark through and through. You little bitch I wish you had died you don't deserve our name. I hope you rot in the hell that you belong in" he said. Before I could even blink Scorpius had stamped over to him and punched him square in the nose. He threw his fist again into his Jaw and Albus feel to the floor stunned by his actions. Albus looked up from his new spot on the floor. It amazed me hoe Scorpius had just taken him down so easily.

"DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT. She is better then you will ever be. She doesn't deserve family like you." He said standing over him and I couldn't help but let a small smile grace my face for the first time since waking up. Scorpius turned to walk back to me when Albus pounced on him, swinging him to floor and climbing on top of him throwing punches and punches at his face. The boys both threw numerus punches Scorpius coming on top quicker then Albus would have wanted. It was only when professor Mcgonagall came that the boys separated. Even though they both had come off with blood you could tell that Albus was worse off. Both of his eyes turning black already, his lip was gushing blood from more than one place and his face all round looked like a mass of purple and blue. Whereas, Scorpius had only come off with one cut and a few bruises.

When professor has asked for some explanation as to what was going on it was Mr Malfoy that had taken control of the situation. He explained what had happened from me fainting for the second time that to the spell that had been placed in me and finally the fight that had happened in front of him. I could see in his face that he was proud of his son but he tried to supress showing it to much.

"Mr Potter what was you thinking? In fact, I don't think you were thinking. That spell was highly dangerous not only for you SISTER but for the baby that she is now carrying. I am very disappointed in fact disappointed is not even the word. You could have killed her" she roared. "You are not allowed to get you wounds fixed and will suffer the consequences of what you had done. You will serve a 3 months' worth of detentions and will not be able to go to Hogsmeade unless it is for the project. You will also write an 8-foot essay on forgiveness to Miss Potter. Your parents will also be told of what you have done. You should leave now." With that he scurried way clearly in pain. She also ushered everyone away that had come with Albus threatening them with detentions as well to make them leave quicker. As soon as the words detention had left her mouth the had all but ran away from the room in fear. She then proceeded to make sure I was okay as well as Scorpius and his parents. She left Scorpius wounds and gave him some bruise paste. She made sure to tell him that she did not agree with the fight but the smile that had formed on her face said different.

"Lily as long as you are feeling better I will let you leave. Mr and Mrs Malfoy will leave from you home as you have a fire place connected to Malfoy Manor. I believe that you will be I need of it in the future. I will make sure you are okay sometime this week. I hope you all sleep well and I will see Mr and Mrs Malfoy at the quidditch game in three weeks' time. I bid you all good night." I smiled at her as she wished us all a good night. I stood from my bed with the help of Scorpius who seemed to not want to let me go. It was almost sweet.

As we all made are way to mine and Scorpius home, the night was chilly on my exposed skin. I was only wearing my uniform shirt and my skirt, socks tie and shoes because my jumper had been left in the infirmary. I continued to walk in silence next to Scorpius. He saw me shivering and took off his jumper giving it to me. "Here wear this" he spoke quietly. We walked a few steps in front of his parents who seemed to be having their own conversation as they walked hands linked. There were a couple I seemed to aspire to be. There loved each other deeply that anyone could tell, it was magical to watch them together.

"Thank you for the jumper. You didn't have to" smiling up at him as we walked. He slowed his pace so that it was easier for me to walk along side of him. I didn't know why he had changed his behaviour but I prefer him the way he was now to earlier in the day.

"I did I shouldn't have treated you the way I have. It was wrong of me today, when you were younger I didn't give you a chance and I should of I can only hope it isn't too late Lily. I am truly so sorry for what I have done" he stopped walking staring down at me. I didn't know what to think but after today he had to be better than my family and what was the risk as far as I could see there wasn't one. I could at least give him a chance.

"let's start over. Forget about what has happened in the past. I'm Lily Luna Potter and you are?" sticking my small hand out he grasped it in his own. A small spark ran through my arm to my shoulder, as goose bumps raised on my arm. Slowly I shook his hand and smiled a wide smile up at his face. his eyes shined in the night sky reflecting the moon in his grey eyes. His jaw sharp and a smile on his face that may have made me melt.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy it a pleasure to meet you Lily. I hope we can be great friends" he said slowly dropping my hand but I almost didn't want him to. I swear I'm going crazy. I pulled on the jumper as we began to walk again and was over whelmed by the scent that pulled at my senses. He smelled like apples and musk. It made my heart jump, my body tingling just from the scent. I deeply inhaled liking the scent. The jumper reached the middle of my thighs and was massive on me with the sleeves coming far over my hand. For some reason, it made me feel sexy and that I couldn't explain. Reaching the door to our home he held the door open for the three of us and the closed it with a firm push before locking the door.

"I would have loved to stay longer with you two but unfortunately me and Draco have business to attend to so we must be off." We all walked to the fireplace in the living room before saying goodbye.

As me and Astoria were saying goodbye I saw Scorpius and his father have a deep conversation before hugging. In her arms, I felt loved and protected. These feelings where something I hadn't felt in a while at least not properly. I know my family would hate me for this but I couldn't wait to see them both again. We then switched parents to were Draco was stood before me. "I can't wait to see you. We will be at the quidditch match soon and by then you may have a bump. I hope you stay well Lily and unfortunately you will have to patient with Scorp he can be difficulty but I'm sure you will get along well." He said pulling me into a big hug.

"Don't you worry I will try to be patient and I cannot wait to see you and Astoria soon good bye" I said pulling away as the both stood in the fireplace. With a flash of powder both of the adults had left.

"I'm going to go clean up my face" Scorpius said before turning to walk out of the room.

"I'll help you" I said grabbing his hand before pulling him to the nearest bathroom. "It's the least I could do. I mean it's my fault that you have those bruises. If my brother hadn't had done what he did you wouldn't have had to stick up for me" I pushed him to sit on the side of the bath before turning on the tape and letting the water warm before running the flannel under it.

"No, it's not your fault. He shouldn't have said what he said." He said.

"I suppose you are right" I ran the flannel over his cut seeing him wince. I pulled the flannel away from the cut. "Sorry" I said pulling my hand away from his face slightly.

He grabbed my hand before I could do anything and placed it back on his face. "Its fine it is not your fault. Don't worry about hurting me" I continue to clean his face until there was no blood left. I then took the tub of cream he had place of the counter and began to rub it over his face slowly it was only when I heard him moan did I went ridged. It was almost like music. It made me feel this strange feeling. I looked at him deeply for the first time ever. Sitting in front of me he seemed like a completely different person to what h had been the last 6 years. With his eyes closed he looked somewhat peaceful and innocent. Placing the tube down on the edge of the counter he opened his eyes and only then did I realise how close are faces were.

I could feel his hot breath on my lips. His mouth was parted slightly. I could feel the heat from his soft breaths and his eyes focused on what seemed to be my lips. My body moved on its own to where we were only a cm or two apart. My eyes slid shut almost on instinct. I shouldn't be letting this happen it was right but I couldn't help but want it.

Bang.

The tube that had been resting on the counter had fallen onto the floor. Shocking me out of what had just nearly happened. Pulling away from him quickly I reached to pick up the tube to find that Scorpius had already lifted the tube from the black granite floor and paced it back on the counter securely. Damn him and his long arms. I felt a blush rising to my face. What the hell was happening to me. I'm being pathetic. Standing Scorpius slowly walked towards me. Every step he took caused me to step back until I was lent against the wall. Leaning down he smiled at me. "I'm going to get changed and the cook something for us both to eat, I will see you once you have change out of the very attractive skirt" he smirked leaning down further as my breath caught in my throat feeling his soft pink lips against my ear. His scent surrounded me, and then it was gone. I reached towards my check catching my breath and smiling slightly. I was happy and I didn't know why. Wait he called my skirt attractive yep okay I'm in a parallel universe. I must have really banged my head. I'm crazy I swear. Blushing I ran to my room and pulled of my uniform leaving his jumper at the end of my bed and putting the rest of my uniform in the washing basket before jumping in the shower and washing.

Standing in the shower I thought about today's events and wondered how my parents would take the news of what Albus had done to me. No doubt hr would be punished but I'm sure somehow it would end up my fault like always. The thought upset me however, I would not let it ruin anymore of my day. Humming my favourite muggle song by Halsey I washed my hair. While doing this I had started a full-on concert in the shower. After rinsing all of the suds from my body I turned off the steaming water and stepped from my showered. Wrapping a large fluffy towel around my small body and dried myself. I pulled on a large t-shirt that used to belong to Teddy when he was 15. It reached the middle of my thighs and I pulled on some shorts that couldn't be seen under the top but I was not bothered. By this point my hair was damp so I left it to dry naturally. My hair was still the same brown that I had changed it to this morning but as I was tired I changed into my natural colour. My natural colour was a vibrant red like my father's mum. Instead of the Weasley muted ginger hair I inherited her bright red hair. If I left my hair generally it would also be wavy but it was not often that I left my hair natural. I like being able to change it at a whim. I liked how I could be anyone anytime. It was what made me special. Like I wasn't just the disappointing Potter. Smiling at my makeup less reflection I couldn't help but laugh at the large bruise that covered most of my forehead from falling this morning. I looked like I had been in a massive accident.

Walking downstairs I smelled the most amazing smell. It smelled like spaghetti bolognaise. It was one of my favourite meals. The smell of the food made my stomach grumble. Making my way to the kitchen seemed to take forever with my new-found hunger but once I got there I couldn't help but laugh. Standing in the door way I could see Scorpius wearing a pink apron with pasta sauce on his face. Grabbing the tea towel that lay on the side I walked over to him and reached up to wipe the sauce off. With my mission complete I left the towel on the side and perched on it myself. "Hey, I made spaghetti bolognaise I hope you like it?" he said as he finished putting the pasta on the plates before looking at me.

"It's one of my favs. Thank you for the food you didn't have to." I said sliding from my seat before piling sauce onto my plate and taking a seat at the table where forks and knives had already been set out.

"It was no problem. I mean you have a baby Malfoy now so I have to make sure you eat, plus take it as sorry present" he said grinning at me. He looked so carefree in that moment it made me smile. At this moment, it was like he had never upset me or made my life a living hell. It was like we were completely different people.

"Never thought I'd see the day a where a Malfoy would cook for me" I laughed as he sat opposite to me beginning to eat. Through dinner there was slight conversation but nothing to out there. I had learned that his mother had taught him to cook but he didn't cook often. He had learnt when he was younger because his mother did not think he should rely on Elf's. Therefore, she made sure that if he had to him would be able to feed himself. Of course, his mum would make sure he would starve in time when he was away from her. I found it endearing me and my mother weren't very close. We had an okay relationship but now one that was close. I had always wished for that kind of relationship.

When I had finished eating he was still eating so I rested my head on my hands as watching him eat while he told me a story about his child hood. My eyes began to close, they got heavy quickly. I was so relaxed that moment sleep over came me.

I awoke when I felt movement as someone placed an arm under my knees and around me and picked me up. I was held tightly so that I secure and I could tell the person was walking up some stairs but I was too tired to care who this person was. They smell like apples and I liked it. Slowly the person slowed down and placed me on my bed. I could tell it was mine from the smell. The person then pulled my quilt over me and I felt their breath on me. "Goodnight Lily. Sweet Dreams beautiful" it was Scorpius that had carried me to be. I felt him kiss my check before sleep overcame me fully again. A wide smile on my face.


End file.
